I Must Say Goodbye
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: This is a continuation of Aria walking out of The Grill in 3x23. Where does she go after walking out? Can anyone help her get through her rough time or is she on her own to deal with it? Who knows if Ezra will accept the fact that she broke up with him.


**I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV**

I could feel my heart breaking each step I took out of The Grill and down the cold empty street. I was numb as my nimble fingers moved to slip my leather jacket on my body then zip it up. My lungs felt shallow like I couldn't get any air into them. My heart felt heavy. I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend to be the second mother to a child—if I call myself a step-mom I think I will finally break. After tonight I couldn't hold up my walls anymore. I had told Ezra I could do it anymore—I couldn't be 'us' because truth was we haven't been the real 'us' in a very long time. With A bringing Malcolm into this dangerous game I knew I had to also end things with Ezra for Malcolm's sake. I could never live with myself if an innocent child was harmed simply because some lunatic is out to get me.

My mind was lost. My heart was broken. My feet lead me through Rosewood.

Twenty minutes later I found myself walking up the stairs to my mother's apartment. I softly knock on the door as I hold in my tears. It didn't take long for Ella to open the door with a surprised look on her face.

"Aria honey, what are you doing here?" She asks curiously.

"Mom," was all I could choke out before I let all the tears fall until I was completely sobbing.

I wrap my arms tight around my mom and bury my head in her chest. I could feel one hand wrapping around my back while the other pushes the front door shut.

"Sweetie, tell me what happened." Her soothing voice spoke quietly in my ear.

"I can't… I just can't anymore." My words come out in drawn out sobs.

I could vaguely feel her shuffling us into the living room of the apartment. We take a seat on the couch and I curl up in her side like a little girl in need of her mommy. I had finally reached the point where I don't give a damn if I am supposed to be this 17—nearly 18 year old girl who is mature beyond her years that can handle anything and everything thrown at her. I am having a crisis and need my mommy dammit. When I was a little kid she always knew how to make things better no matter the situation. All I can do is pray she can do the same for me in this situation.

"You need to take a deep breath and relax, Sweetheart. If you keep crying like this you may make yourself sick." Mom rubs her hand up and down my back in a slow, soothing rhythm.

It must have been at least ten minutes before I managed to compose myself. I wipe my eyes free of the tears.

"I lied to you tonight when I ran into you at the carnival."

"You weren't there with Ezra and Malcolm?" She asks confused.

I shake my head in denial and cast my gaze downward. "Not exactly."

"Aria, what happened tonight?"

I knew I had to tell her about A kidnapping Malcolm and using my name to do it. Mom didn't take finding out about the first A very well. I doubt she will be please when I tell her that the terror group has expanded. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before telling her about the 'New A' and what they had done today.

After I got her caught up to speed she stared at me blankly so I continue.

"When you ran into me it honestly wasn't my intention to be rude and disrespectful to you. I was just trying to find Malcolm before something worse happened to him. Maggie already hates my guts, I don't think she would take it too kindly to find out her son was kidnapped because of me."

"Aria… I just. Why didn't you tell me sooner? You promised me the last time we were in this situation that you would always tell me what was going on." Mom says in disbelief.

"I was afraid. Things have been worse this time around compared to before. I thought I could keep it to myself because they had died down on the threats lately but this stunt with Malcolm took it too far. I can't risk an innocent child's life just for me to keep my boyfriend." I tried to wipe away the tears once more but I knew it was a useless cause.

"Are you saying you—"

I cut mom off knowing I couldn't hear the words being spoken out loud. If they were verbally said then that means tonight was true and things really are over.

"Yes. I told him right before I arrived here."

Ella took a deep breath and watched me intently.

"How did Ezra take it?"

"Well he didn't react the way I expected him to. He didn't really let me break up with him—I think he thinks we're still together." I confess looking down at my nails.

"Aria! If you are serious about ending things with him then you cannot drag him along. Why didn't you clarify to Ezra before leaving that you were serious?" Mom scolds like every mother would.

"We have been together for a year and a half, mom. He is my first everything. It wasn't easy for me to say the heartbreaking words the first time. I couldn't handle having to say them again or looking at his face any longer."

"I understand it was hard for you honey but don't give him false hope."

"Because of me his son was kidnapped today. How am I supposed to tell him something like that when he is sitting next to me during one of our handful of public dates looking happier than ever?"

"What you did tonight was very noble of you. Just try and talk to Ezra this weekend and see if he truly got the message you were trying to tell him. If you have to tell him once more then do so and I will be right here with open arms for you." Ella reassures me while wiping the mix of tears and mascara stains off of my cheeks.

I nod my head miserably knowing she was right.

"Thank you for letting me talk about him. It is still a rough topic at home with dad."

"I will always be here for you no matter what the conversation is about. I want you to remember you can always come to me."

Mom smiles at me as she tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Why don't you head to bed and tomorrow we can go out for a girl's breakfast whenever you get up?" Mom offers as a way to keep my mind off of tonight's events.

"That sounds really good actually. I've wanted to spend more time with you lately."

We both stand up from the couch and walk down to our separate rooms for the night.

That night consisted of me hugging my pillow to my chest while I cried myself to sleep with dreams of Ezra and I and all the memories we have shared.

* * *

Saturday had passed very slowly for me. I had gone out to breakfast with Ella like planned then we went back to the apartment where I planted myself on the couch to write in my journal and mom painted. Mom knew I just needed time to think and let out my emotions that were stirring within my body from Friday night.

Ezra had called me a few times yesterday as well as texting me but I hadn't responded. I couldn't. It had only been a day and a half and I already felt like I was sinking deeper and deeper into my need to have Ezra's arms wrapped around me.

I shift my gaze from my perfectly cursive filled journal to the coffee table that held my phone when it began to ring. My heart broke into even smaller pieces from 'Happiness' playing in the soft air—it was my special ringtone just for Ezra.

"Aria, you are going to have to face him eventually." Mom reminds from her place to the right of the couch where her canvas was set up.

"Eventually is not today." I mutter.

Mom turns to give me a pointed look.

"I'm sorry I just can't right now. If I talk to him I won't be able to tell him the truth."

"I may not be Ezra's number one fan at the moment but I really think you need to tell him. It is unfair to you, Ezra, and Malcolm if you keep giving them false hope. As much as I know you don't want to hear it, you have two options. You can either go to his apartment and talk it through with him or answer that phone the next time it rings and tell him over the phone."

I bite my lip and stare nervously at my phone weighing my options when it rings again right after the previous call must have gone to voicemail.

"I can't do it." I mumble lowly.

Ella gets up from her seat, walks over to the coffee table and snatches up my phone. My eyes widen and I panic.

"Mom what are you—"

"Hello?" Mom says accepting the call.

**Ella's POV**

"Mrs. Montgomery, hi, I was hoping to speak with Aria. Do you know where she is, I haven't been able to get a hold of her all weekend?" Ezra's voice flows through the small silver phone.

"She's spending the weekend with me having a Mother/Daughter weekend. Is there something you'd like me to relay for you?"

I knew Aria obviously wouldn't be able to face the music and tell him so I figured I might as well test the waters. Aria has been through way too much when it comes to this relationship that I don't see it to be the best idea they stay together. Don't get me wrong, if they do I will support Aria 100%. However if Aria was at the point of stepping back from this to protect Malcolm then I will stand behind her and help her stick with her choice.

"Oh, okay. Well she usually comes over every Saturday morning, it is kinda a tradition thing we do and I never heard from her. We were also supposed to have dinner last night but she never showed up at my apartment. I was just making sure everything is alright."

"Yeah she is fine, there's nothing to worry about. Aria must have forgotten."

I stare at Aria who was biting her lip with a look that showed she had tears in her eyes. Aria shakes her head at me when I tell Ezra she must have forgotten about their dinner plans for the previous night. She tries to whisper at me but I couldn't understand her when Ezra began talking again.

"Is she there with you now? I was hoping to talk with her." Ezra's voice sounded hopeful.

Aria had moved to stand near me so she could hear what Ezra was saying.

"Tell him I'm sick or something." Aria whispers hastily.

"She actually is sleeping right now." I tell him.

"Sleeping? It's nearly 3 o'clock in the afternoon." Ezra chuckles softly in disbelief.

"Aria wasn't feeling well so she was hoping some sleep would do her good. I'm sure she'll give you a call when she is feeling better."

"If she's sick do you mind if I come over to check on her, please? I won't stay long if you don't want me to."

Aria runs her hand through her hair and sighs while falling back down on the couch. I watch as my daughter pulls her knees up to her chest and rest her head on her knees.

"That probably isn't a good idea, Ezra." I say slowly while watching my daughter break down before me yet again.

"Is something going on that I'm not aware of? I'm just going to come over there so we can talk about whatever is going on in person." Ezra stays.

"Ezra, no you." But it was too late, he had already hung up.

"Mom I can't talk to him right now. I can't break up with him _again_ and deal with his questions." Aria whimpers.

My eyes close, I sigh and shake my head.

"I will talk to him."

"Mom, you don't have to do that. This is my mess to deal with."

"Aria I know how hard this is for you. This isn't your everyday teenage break up. Things have gone so far that they are way past your reach now and they won't be reeled in any time soon. Which is why I am giving you the option right now. If you are truly serious about ending things for good with him then I will talk to him and tell him not to pursue you in any way."

Aria wipes her eyes and chews on her bottom lip; a key sign that she was nervously thinking something over thoroughly. The only sound in the deadly silent apartment was from the clock on the wall as it ticked away the seconds. I knew there was nothing I could say in this moment. This decision had to be 100% Aria without having anyone to influence her one way or another. Ten solid minutes passed before I heard my baby girl's broken voice whisper out her answer.

"Yes, I'm sure. We can't force this relationship to work any longer."

"Have you thought through everything, this is your definite answer?" I have to make sure that Aria feels like she is making the right decision.

Aria simply nods her head and sniffles her emotions.

"Why don't you go down to you room and I'll let you know once Ezra has left. That way you won't have to talk with him or see him if you don't think you can handle it." I propose with a small sad smile.

"Okay. Thank you, mom." Aria pushed herself up from the couch then slowly dragged her feet all the way to her bedroom before shutting the door softly behind her.

I take a seat on the couch and take a deep breath. I was about to tell my seventeen year old daughter's twenty-five year old boyfriend that she no longer wants to be with him because she isn't strong enough to do it herself. I never thought I would be in this position with Aria. She has always been a very strong, mature young woman growing up.

I could never blame her for needing me in this poor situation. Ezra is Aria's first love… and other things that I really didn't want to think about no matter how true it was. He's also got that boyish charm that could easily make anyone from the female gender swoon.

Before long there was a sharp knocking on the front door. I peer down the hallway to make sure Aria's bedroom door was still shut prior to opening the front door. I don't open the door all the way. I make him stand outside in the hallway to prevent him from trying to go talk to Aria himself.

"Can I please come in Ella?"

I sadly shake my head in denial. "That isn't a good idea Ezra."

"Ella what is going on? Please don't lie to me because I know something isn't right." Ezra pleads desperately.

"I can't let you in because there isn't a reason for you to be here. Aria has reached her limit with everything that has occurred since the relationship has begun and she can't be involved any longer. I can swear up and down that she truly does love you but this isn't the time and place for either of you to try and make this work."

"What are you trying to say, Ella? Where is Aria?"

"You have a son now Ezra, your main focus should be on him. Aria is graduating in a matter of months so she needs her mind to be thinking of college. You are both in very different parts of your lives right now. Aria is so young despite her maturity level—there is only so much she can take."

"No. No, this can't be true. I want to talk to Aria. She wouldn't say this. If she felt this way she would have told me herself." Ezra shakes his head in refusal.

I watch the gown man in front of me break down.

"She did try to tell you. Aria tried to tell you Friday night but you didn't want to accept it. I know we haven't seen eye to eye in the longest time but believe what I am saying. I am extremely sorry for this, Ezra."

"It can't be true."

"I'm sorry." I say lightly.

Never would I have thought I would see Ezra Fitz crying because my daughter broke up with him.

If he is this bad than I know Aria is going to become even more of an emotional wreck.

"So just like that, I can't even talk to her?" He asks brokenly.

"I don't think that would be in either of your best interests right now. Maybe in a few years if things are better you two could see about starting fresh."

He solemnly nods his head with a frown and tears in his eyes.

"Will you please tell her I love her and I will never forget her? Tell her she can always come home and I will be there with open arms waiting. Whether that be in a couple months or a couple years I will never try to replace her title in my life."

"I will. I'm sorry things turned out this way for you both."

"Thank you, Ella. Tell Aria I hope things work out well for her. I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill my promise to her."

"What promise is that?" I ask curiously.

"That I would give her the world and never hurt her in anyway."

With that Ezra Fitz left his car parked in the parking lot out front and walked all the way back to his apartment on the other side of Rosewood. He cried the entire way home.

Meanwhile Aria spent her night wrapped up in her mother's comforting arms as she bawled her eyes out at the lost of the one she loved most of all.

**I just updated Forever Loved about a half hour ago so I hope you all check that out and enjoy it! :)**


End file.
